Fullmetal Fairy
by FatesFortuneWriter
Summary: What happens to an alchemist when he enters a world where alchemy is punishable by death? And what happens to a mage thrown into the world of alchemy? The members of Fairy Tail and the members of Fullmetal Alchemist collide in this suspenseful story! (Note: This takes place after the Grand Magic Games Arc)
1. Chapter 1: Exchange

Chapter One: Exchanged

"Attention passengers, we would like to apologize for the inconvenience. We are currently working on some technical difficulties. Once we are done, we will be on our way to Magnolia Town. If you need anything, please just ask."

Lucy leaned her head on her hand and sighed. "Of course, we end up on the train that breaks down."

"It's not so bad." Natsu beamed.

"That's because you don't have motion sickness anymore." Happy muttered.

Lucy turned and looked out the window. The scene outside was a barren wasteland stretching for miles out to the horizon. It was hard to imagine that a city like Magnolia was little less than a ten minute train ride away. Lucy let out a yawn and stretched her arms upwards. "We've been out of town for a week. I can't wait until I get to sleep in my bed."

"Agreed." Natsu and Happy chimed in.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. "Who said you were invited?"

But the two ignored her, talking about the reward money they had just received. The mission she, Natsu and Happy had taken up involved traveling to the north in search for a robber. They managed to defeat the man and received the bounty on his head as a reward. Lucy smiled at the sack in her lap.

"I can already smell all the fish we're gonna cook." Happy said, hugging the sack of money.

"Oh no!" Lucy picked up the sack out of Happy's little cat arms. "This money is going towards the rent."

"B-But Lucy!" Happy complained.

"No!" Lucy replied with a harsh tone. Happy forlornly sat down, muttering about fish.

Natsu suddenly leaned forward, eyes staring intently into Lucy's.

"What is it?" Lucy asked. She immediately started fixing her hair, as if there was something wrong with it.

Natsu stood up and let out a loud sniff.

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, standing up now.

Natsu turned towards the door. "Something's coming this way." He looked up at the ceiling, just as the sound of footsteps could be heard on the roof. "And they're up there!"

And then, more footsteps could be heard up on the roof. Natsu raised his hand in the air and flames circled up his arm and out of his fingertips. The flare ball melted a hole in the roof. Natsu jumped up through the hole.

Lucy rubbed the side of her head and groaned, knowing they would have to pay for a new roof. "Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted, two wings sprouting from his back. He grabbed Lucy and they both flew through the hole.

Lucy could see five figures running up the train. One was Natsu, flames circling around his fists. The other three were men in purple robes, chasing after a teenage girl. The girl had short, brown hair and wore an orange shirt only covering her chest. She had matching orange shorts with a brown belt with two daggers sheathed and brown combat boots. She reached the caboose, and turned around. She unsheathed one of the daggers, ready to take on the three men.

"Wh-" Before Lucy even had time to run, more of the robed men appeared. It seems that they were the ones who stopped the train and were after the girl. Lucy told Happy to go help Natsu as she took out her gold keys.

"I call upon thee, Gate of the Ram, Aries!" Lucy shouted, and Aries appeared, with pink wool already swirling around her hands. She wrapped the wool around the men, who stumbled to the ground. One of them rolled off the train.

"Who are you?" Lucy demanded. They were fairly weak for people who had hijacked a train.

"We are the Brotherhood." The men said in unison. "We have only one goal and one goal only: to rid the world of darkness."

"Darkness….?" Lucy turned to look at the girl in orange, who was now slashing at the three men. "That girl doesn't even look scary."

The three men rose to their feet, their wooly chains disintegrating. One man aimed a purple ray at Aries, who jumped out of the way just as it was about to hit.

"How did they escape….?" Lucy was astonished.

"Don't underestimate us," One man began.

"Lucy Heartfilia." The second finished.

Natsu jumped up into the air and slammed one of the robed men into the train roof. The two others and the girl were astonished, not expecting him to appear. Flames enveloped Natsu's arms. "Who are you?!"

"Natsu Dragneel." The one slammed into the train muttered. "We didn't expect you to be here."

"So you've heard of me?"

"It would be impossible not to have." The man replied back. He slowly stood up; the damage Natsu had done disappearing.

"Oi, oi, _what_ are you?"

"We are the Brotherhood." The three men said in unison. "We have one-" They stopped suddenly, as one of the men groaned and feel to his knees. The orange girl stood behind him, her blade dripping with blood.

"You were off guard." She then round-house kicked the man's face and he fell harmlessly off the side of the train. The other two sat there, purple lights enveloping their hands.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted, flying up to him.

"E-Exceed?!" The two men exclaimed. Even the girl seemed a little shocked.

The two men looked at each other and nodded. The purple lights dissipated and the two men vanished into thin air.

"Teleportation?!" Happy exclaimed.

"A Dragonslayer and an Exceed." The girl unsheathed her second dagger and raised them both at the two. "A deadly combination, but a perfect pair of sacrifices."

"Sacrifices?" Natsu muttered. "For what?!"

The girl smiled. "It doesn't matter, you'll be dead soon enough."

Lucy and Aries turned to each other for a second and then back to the men—er, where the men were. They all suddenly just vanished without warning. Lucy snapped out of it a little.

"Thanks Aries." Lucy said.

"A-Ah." Aries replied, disappearing.

Lucy turned around just in time to see the girl take a jab at Natsu, who jumped back. Flames erupted from his mouth as he did a Dragonslayer roar. The girl was quite agile, and jumped up into the air, a dagger aimed at Natsu's head.

"Shit!" Lucy grabbed a gold key and held it up in the air as she ran. "I call upon thee, Gate of the Lion, LEO!"

Leo appeared behind her, and lifted her into her arms.

"O-Oi!"

"Let's go." Leo smiled and sped up towards the back of the train.

"Oi, oi, oi." Natsu said, barely dodging the girl's attack. Her foot slammed into the train roof, leaving a dent. In one quick motion, she whirled around and attempted to round-house kick Natsu. He deflected the kick, but still stumbling backwards. The girl then muttered something under her breath and her two blades began glowing white. Before he could get up, she pinned his hands to the ground and put the dagger to his face. He tried to light a flame, but it wasn't working. Happy was flying a little bit up, watching helplessly.

The girl cracked a smile. "Your magic doesn't work anymore."

"What?" Natsu muttered.

Leo ran up to the second-to-last train, and then let Lucy down. He then got down on his knee and clutched his chest.

"Oi, Leo, are you alright?!"

Leo looked up and glared at the girl. "She's….doing….it." Leo fell forward and shimmered out of existence.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" Lucy shouted.

The girl turned and cracked a smile at her. "The cat. Bring him to me."

Lucy stopped and got a creepy sensation from the girl. Is this what those men meant by darkness? "No."

"The cat." The girl aimed the other dagger at Lucy. "Bring him to me."

"No!" Lucy repeated.

"I will ask one more time. The cat. Bring him to m-" In that instant, Natsu's body began glowing white.

"Oi, what are you doing now?!" Natsu shouted.

The girl stepped back, stunned. "T-That's not me." And then suddenly, Happy hit the girl in her side, and she stumbled over. Happy then immediately retreated behind Lucy.

"Natsu?!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu slowly rose to his feet, the light intensifying. "What…is…" And then a puff of white smoke suddenly filled the air. Lucy waved her hand in front of her face, coughing ferociously.

"Oi, oi," The girl said. "Who are you?!"

Lucy and Happy both looked up where Natsu was standing. Instead, someone else was standing there. It was a boy about the same age, except he was wearing a red hooded robe and black attire. He had his back turned to them, but Lucy could tell that he had golden hair tied into a thick braid.

"Nat…..su?" Lucy muttered. The boy turned around, and fierce golden eyes stared at them.

"Where am I?!"

The girl stood there, stunned for a second, and then let out a loud scream. She jumped off the train and retreated.

The boy stood there, confused. He turned back to Lucy. "Oi, where am I?"

"Y-You're on a train headed to Magnolia."

"Magnolia?" The boy asked. "Is that in Amestris?"

"Amestris?" Lucy asked. "You mean Earthland?"

"Earthland? Where the hell is that?!" The boy shouted. He pulled out a silver pocketwatch. "My name is Edward Elric, State Alchemist. I work in Central Headquarters for the military. Tell me, how do I get back to Central?!"

"You? In the military?" Lucy asked. "And I don't know where Central is?! Where is Natsu?!"

"Natsu…..?" Edward looked down at the ground for a second. "Oi…..don't tell me…."

"What is it?" Lucy asked.

_"Is it possible that I traveled to a different world…."_ Ed thought. _"If that's the case…..then the laws of equivalent exchange would apply since it was alchemy that got me here….meaning…that Natsu person and I most likely switched places."_

"What's your name?" Edward asked.

"L-Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia, and this is Happy."

"H-Hi…." Happy muttered, still behind Lucy.

"Ok then, Lucy Heartfilia, I want you to do me a favor."

Lucy stood there, confused.

"I want you to tell me everything there is to know about Earthland, and in exchange, I will tell you what happened to your friend Natsu." Ed felt the proposition was suitable, after all,

It was an equivalent exchange.


	2. Chapter 2: Everything Changed

Chapter Two: Everything Changed

"Interesting, a world of magic." Edward smiled. The idea fascinated him. He could only imagine all the different kinds of spells and curses that existed. Maybe there was a spell to get his body back…..

He quickly perished the thought. He couldn't get his body back without Al—and who knows where he is. Ed wasn't sure if Al travelled to this world as well, but he had to find his way back to him somehow. He looked down at his gloved hand, remembering the automail underneath. It reminded him of the goal he and Al had, and the reason they started their journey.

"Oi." Lucy said, after a few moments of silence. "Why are you acting like this is all new to you? I mean, everybody knows magic exists."

Ed looked down at the ground. Once they arrived back in this Magnolia, Lucy treated him to a meal at the local restaurant. She was reluctant to use her sack of money, but Al hadn't eaten in a while. She was being unusually nice to someone who just replaced one of her friends. Then again, he had information she wanted.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked.

"It's a long story." Ed said…

**Earlier that day (in Central City, Amestris)**

"Oi, get back here!" Ed shouted, rounding the corner. He jumped over some cluttered garbage and spun around a pedestrian. The man was slipping through his fingers, and the Colonel would kill him if he loses this guy. Edward clapped his hands together and slammed them against the ground, the pavement crackling. A wall of concrete rose around the man, creating a giant box. In little time, the man busted a hole in the side and escaped and darted up the nearby alleyway. Ed cursed and slammed his hands on the brick wall next to him, creating another wall at the end of the alleyway. The man slowed down, now cornered.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist." The man muttered and turned around. At the same time, Ed transmuted his automail arm into a dagger. "And to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Calder Whiterose." Edward responded. "Ex-State Alchemist who went missing shortly after the Ishval war. Suddenly, all these years later, he shows up again. It would strike anyone as suspicious."

Calder cracked a smile. "It's the old man, isn't it?"

Edward gritted his teeth, remembering the instructions King Bradley told him:

'Bring him back. Dead.'

Calder let out an obnoxious laugh. "Well, I guess he would want to shut me up at some point."

"What?" A flash of confusion spread across his face.

Calder cracked his knuckles and spread out his fingers. "Oi, Fullmetal….I assume you know my alias when I was still working as a dog of the military?"

"The Jeweled Alchemist."

Calder smiled. "That name brings back so many memories." Calder slammed his hands on the brick wall, revealing the transmutation circle tattoo on the back of his hand. Bricks flew out of the wall and Ed jumped up and maneuvered around them, although one got him in his side. He stumbled backwards, barely missing a hit by a second brick. Calder picked up a brick and a blue light was emitted, and the brick turned into a ruby.

"So you turn objects into gems."

"Ah," Calder said, and then he smashed the ruby with his hand. "however, they are about as real as the object that is transmuted." He then dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of coal. "But, if the object is similar in structure." The piece of coal turned into a diamond. "It can be highly effective." Calder merely flicked the diamond, and in an instant, it whizzed by Ed's face.

Ed jumped up towards Calder; however, Calder quickly turned around and slammed his foot into Ed's face. Ed was pushed backwards.

At the same instant, Calder was propelled upward by a sudden rise of the earth. Calder fell on his side, coughing. He looked up, as the giant knight slammed onto the ground.

"There you are!" Ed exclaimed.

"Sorry, it took a little while than expected." Al replied.

"Alphonse Elric." Calder smiled. "The Body-less Boy."

Ed and Al both turned to him, a flash of anger went through both of them. They hated when their mistake was brought up, especially by those who were on the opposite side of the law. For some reason, it gave criminals the right to think that they were better than the Elrics because at least they didn't break taboo.

Calder took out two more pieces of coal and transmuted both into diamonds. He launched both of them, and they embedded themselves into Al's armor. Al merely looked down at the two diamonds, and pulled both of them out.

"So the rumors are true, you can't feel anything." Calder laughed. He took out some more pieces of coal and turned it into a diamond dagger.

Ed launched himself at Calder, who deflected the automail with the diamond dagger. "I will ask you this once. What did you do over the past couple years? Why did you suddenly leave the military?!"

Calder chuckled. "Do you honestly want to know." He threw Ed aside. He then looked up. "It seems there is a third guest in our presence."

"Third guest…?" Al looked up and on the top of the building, but was unable to see anything.

Riza Hawkeye leaned back against the wall, out of Calder's sight. Despite the fact she hadn't shown herself yet, Calder already knew she was present. She had forgotten that on top of his Jewel Alchemy, Calder had excellent sensory abilities. She clutched the rifle in her hand. King Bradley's specific instructions was to kill Calder Whiterose. However, he naively sent the Elric brothers after him. He should know by now that neither brother would turn to the life of killing. So, of course, the Colonel is making her do the job for them.

She turned around and leaned over the edge, watching as Ed and Al were easily being taken care of by Calder, who hadn't moved an inch since realizing her presence. Calder simply turned the diamond dagger into a shield and deflected everything. He was also able to slash and cut things with it was well—both a defensive and an offensive skill. She leaned her rifle over the edge, getting Calder in her vision. Just as she had him targeted, he whirled around and Ed came into the view of her scope. She cursed, as she was unable to shoot. She would have to wait until the Elric brothers stopped fighting.

No matter what they did, Al nor Ed were able to even land a hit on Calder. Al slammed his hands onto the ground, shooting large stones in Calder's direction. Calder put him his shield and the stones fell harmlessly to the ground. Ed would whirl around and try to kick him at the same time, only to slam his attack into the shield. Despite Calder's weird alchemy, it was quite powerful.

Calder whirled around as Ed came in for another attack and grabbed his arm. He threw Ed into Al, who both fell to the ground.

"Come on, I expected a better fight coming from the two famed brothers."

Ed wiped some blood from his check. This was problematic, as there was no way they could win at this point. He looked up to see a rifle being aimed at Calder. Suddenly realizing the situation, Ed jumped up.

"Al, stay back!"

"Why?!" Al turned around. He then looked up to see what Ed was looking at and saw Riza.

"Oh, is that your plan?" Calder smiled. He looked up at Riza, who had him targeted now. All she had to do was pull her hand on the trigger and—

And in that moment, everything suddenly changed. Ed's vision became bright and his body began to glow. Calder stood there, stunned for a second, trying to process the situation. Ed turned to Al, and although he couldn't tell if Al was glowing as well, one was just as confused as the other.

"Calder Whiterose" A voice said. Calder whirled around to find himself staring at a broad shouldered man in a business suit. He carried a red, leather bound book in his hand. The symbols on the front of the book were glowing, and getting brighter.

"Who are you?" Calder demanded.

"You will know soon enough." The man replied. "I have a favor to ask you."

Calder looked over his shoulder at the Elric Brothers. "What are you doing to them?"

"I'm surprised you care." The man smirked. "Don't worry about them. Soon enough, they won't be a problem."

Calder looked back at the man and shrugged. "What is it that you want?"

"Follow me, I think you will be quite happy." And the two teleported away.

As they were teleporting, the white light died down.

The pink, spiky-haired Natsu perked his head up and looked around. "Where am I?" The alleyway was deserted, but people were starting to look in, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Lucy!" Natsu called. "Happy!"

There was no response from either of them. Natsu scratched the back of his head, confused. He then caught a whiff of something…or, someone familiar. He turned around and found himself staring at a familiar face…


	3. Chapter 3: Distrust

Chapter 3: Distrust

Central City (At the same time as Lucy and Edward Elric are having lunch)

Colonel Mustang was not having a good day. Riza had failed to check in at the corresponding time (something she had never failed to do in the past). King Bradley had, for some odd reason, put the Elric Brothers on the task of bringing the dead body of Calder Whiterose back to HQ (and he knew full well they would capture Whiterose, but would not kill him). And then there was this problem…..

"Ed and Al were sent to do _what_?!" The boisterous blonde shouted. Winry Rockbell had arrived in Central that morning to inspect Ed's automail. Ed claims there is nothing wrong with it, but she refuses to accept anyone's opinion until she inspects it herself.

"It was King Bradley's order, there was not much I can do."

Winry, who was sitting on the sofa in front of his desk, crossed both her legs and arms and leaned back. "Don't you have _any_ influence?" Winry then made a sly look on her face, like she was a fox who had just found its prey "Or are you that low in the hierarchy."

Colonel Mustang shot Winry a glare, and then turned his swivel chair to face the wall. "I sent Hawkeye to go as backup, despite King Bradley's orders. The Elric Brothers are strong, but they don't have the capabilities of taking another life."

Winry frowned, muttering. "King Bradley should know that."

A knock on the door startled both of them. Mustang gave the order and one of the soldiers walked in, holding a sniper gun.

"Colonel," The soldier started. "we inspected the sight of the battle, and it seems….."

"Is that Hawkeye's?" Colonel Mustang asked. He had turned his chair back around and was leaning forward, his eyes fixed on the rifle.

"We aren't entirely sure, but we found this earphone lying next to it," he held it out. "we have reason to believe it belongs to Lieutenant Hawkeye."

The Colonel nodded, recognizing the ear piece he had given Riza only a few hours before.

"And Ed and Al?" Winry asked.

The soldier shook his head. "We were not able to find any trace of them in the area. It seems they, too, have disappeared."

Winry groaned. "I am going to KILL Ed when he gets back. To think I come all the way to Rush Valley just to have him ditch me!"

"I don't believe they ditched you, Ms. Rockbell." Mustang said. "Something happened to them."

"There was something else strange at the sight," He showed up two pictures, one on the roof of a building and one on the alleyway where the battle must've taken place. On the ground was a picture of a transmutation circle. Inside the circle were four lines that formed a square and in the center of the square was a spiral.

"That's an odd looking circle." Winry noted.

"It's not as…detailed as most transmutation circles, nor have I seen anything like it." Colonel leaned back in his chair. "Send the pictures to Sheska and see if she has any books related to the pictures."

The man nodded. "There is one more thing sir. We have captured three suspects at the scene of the battle."

"A lot of people probably heard the battle, what makes you so sure they're suspects?" Winry asked.

"When we first arrived, they asked where they were. When we told them Amestris, one of them became rowdy and began threatening us. He even pulled fist up. The weird thing was, his fist was on fire."

Colonel Mustang leaned forward, intrigued by this new character who was able to use fire just as he was. "Was there a transmutation circle? On his hand, I mean?""

"No. He just…summoned it. But there was this strange mark on his shoulder. He said it was for his guild…Fairy Tail I think it was. We arrested them because none of three had any identification on them."

"Illegal aliens…?" Mustang muttered. "Did they say where they were from?"

"Magnolia Town, I've never heard of it. It's not in Amestris at the least, so we assumed they had gotten into the country illegally."

"Are they down in the holding cells?"

The soldier nodded.

Colonel Mustang stood up and told the soldier to take him to the prisoners.

"I'm coming with you." Winry stood up.

"Citizens are not allowed to enter the holding cells, ma'am." The soldier said.

"I'm here once a month, I practically a soldier!" Winry replied.

Naturally, Colonel Mustang went with the law and told Winry to wait in the room. Winry grew angry for a second, but then sat down in annoyance. She did not say another word to the Colonel.

Magnolia Town, Same time

"So….you're an alchemist?" Lucy asked, an uneasy feeling washing over her.

Ed nodded, slurping up his sixth bowl of soup. "Correct. Magic is almost a form of alchemy, except without the equivalent transfer part."

Lucy stared at the empty dishes in front of her—only one of which was used by her "Well, you may not be Natsu, but you certainly eat like him."

"Check please!" Ed leaned back and burped. "So can we go to this Fairy Tail?"

"Ah." Lucy replied, not making eye contact with Ed.

"Are you ok? You seem suddenly in a bad mood."

Lucy shook her head. "My stomach's just bothering me from the food, it's no big deal."

"Your check." The man walked over and placed the check down on the table.

"That's a lot of zeroes." Ed muttered. He turned to Lucy and apologized. "I hope you can take care of this, because I don't think my money will work here."

Lucy nodded, not even knowing what he had said. Her mind was in a different place.

"Ok then! Let's go to Fairy Tail!"  
Ed got up and walked over to the exit as Lucy placed the money on the table. She got up and turned to stare at the red-caped boy who literally jumped into her life. The first moment she laid eyes on him, there was a little voice whispering in her mind saying "Don't trust him". And now knowing that he's an alchemist, that little voice had grown loud yelling.

He's somehow linked to Natsu, though, and no matter what her conscious told her, she needed to keep an eye on him.

And so, the pair were off to Fairy Tail, where something odd was going on. But then again, isn't that normal for the guild?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Crossed Over

Lucy and Edward Elric stood in front of the esteemed guild that had won the Grand Magic Games. Since then, many newcomers had joined the guild, and began a new reputation of a guild that had risen from its own ashes. Edward was astounded by the amount of popularity the guild had. Lucy, on the other hand, was still a little mistrusting of Edward.

"Lucy!" Happy shouted. He flew down to the two. After the train had stopped, Lucy had told Happy to go relay the information to Master Makarov about what happened to Natsu, hoping that he could shed some light on the situation. The Master soon appeared, staring at Ed.

"My name is Makarov Dreyar, and I am the Master of this guild. You must be this Edward Elric that I heard about."

Ed nodded.

"And you claim you're from….a country called Amestris, correct?"

"Correct."

Master Makarov turned to Lucy. "You've had enough for one day. I think it's best you go get some rest."

Lucy nodded, not realizing how tired she was. Happy followed her home.

Makarov turned to Ed. "Would you mind talking in the back? I believe one of your friends is here as well."

Ed was confused by the statement, but followed Makarov anyway…..

"RIZA?!" Ed shouted. Makarov had taken him to a room behind the counter (after, of course, everyone fussed about who the newcomer was).

"Ed?" Riza replied. She was sitting in a chair with her arms crossed and her hair was down instead of tied back.

"How did you get here?"

"Same way as you I guess." Riza replied. "I ended up here, at this guild."

"She replaced one of the guild members." Makarov stated. He sat down on top of the desk.

"So what do you know?" Ed asked Riza.

Riza ran her hand through her hair. "I know that we are most certainly not in Amestris anymore. It seems the people here can use magic—similar to alchemy, but no transfer. It also seems—"

Makarov cut her off, knowing what she was going to say. "You are an alchemist, correct?"

Ed nodded.

"Then be careful who you say that around." Makarov said. "You may not be from here, but the army doesn't care. Being an alchemist here is punishable by death. Be careful who you give that information to."

Ed leaned back. "Well, if anyone tries to kill me, I'll just fight them back. It's not like anyone has tried before."

Makarov shook his head. "Its best you don't use your alchemy in front of citizens."

"Why is alchemy so bad here? I'm sure that magic is just as dangerous."

Makarov looked away, as if he was thinking of how to word his answer. "There was an incident many years ago that caused the abolishment of alchemy, however…" Makarov trailed off as there was a knock at the door.

Mira poked her head in. "You have a message from Yaber Town."

Makarov took the message. Mira greeted the two newcomers and left the room.

"Hmm….it seems a third guild member has been replaced. By a….knight?"

"Al!" Both Riza and Ed said in unison.

"He'll be arriving by train later tonight." Makarov replied. While Riza and Ed were elated to have another friendly face, Makarov looked at the ground.

So if this message is from Yaber Town, then the person who was replaced was…

Colonel Mustang walked down the damp halls of the holding cells, disgusted with the vermin that hid behind the iron bars. They all mocked him as he walked by, calling him a dog of the government. He was accustomed to such comments and the words barely fazed him.

He reached cell Number 33, where the three were being detained and stopped in front. He turned and nodded at the guard, who opened the door.

"OI! WHAT IS THE BIG IDEA!?" The spiky, pink-haired detainee roared. He had his arms tied behind him,

Colonel Mustang concluded that this bellowing bastard must be the one who can control fire as well. Ignoring him, Mustang focused on the two sitting down, both without handcuffs.

"I thought you said they were detained?" Mustang asked the guard.

"Don't ignore me!" Pink-hair shouted.

The guard looked in and found he was just as shocked.

"We used the regular handcuffs, sir."

Mustang turned back to the two. The handcuffs were designed to cancel out any use of alchemy and were both unbreakable and fireproof. Even if they didn't use alchemy, how someone was able to break out of those type of handcuffs were beyond him.

"Where are your handcuffs?"

The blue-haired girl turned to him. "Juvia cannot be confined to something so simple as handcuffs."

The scarlet-haired girl shrugged. "I've broken out of harder cuffs."

Colonel Mustang was both perplexed and intrigued by these detainees. "Where did you say you were from again?"

"Magnolia." The scarlet haired girl responded. "Although, according the officers here, it apparently does not exist."

Mustang agreed, he had not heard of the town before. "What country is it in?"

"Fiore."

Mustang looked down at the ground. After moments of silence he looked back up at the three. "I haven't properly introduced myself yet. I am Colonel Mustang and I am currently a State Alchemist for the Amestrian State Military."

"Alchemst…?" The blue girl muttered.

"My name is Erza Scarlet." The girl in armor crossed her arms. "This is Juvia Lockser, and he's Natsu Dragneel."

Mustang turned to Natsu, who was glaring at him. He had retreated into the corner and seemed to be watching the colonel. "And why did you come to Central?"

"So that's the name of this city." Erza replied.

Mustang was curious. "You haven't heard of Central before?"

Erza shrugged. "There are many places I haven't heard of. We didn't travel here, though….we sort of…"

"Appeared here." Natsu cut in.

A thought popped into the Colonel's mind for a second. "What country are you from again?"

"Fiore." Juvia replied.

"Fiore…" The Colonel turned to leave. "I will be back later today with more questions."

"We'll try not to jailbreak." Erza replied.

After shutting the door, the Colonel pulled the guard aside. "I need you to go ask Sheska for any information regarding alchemy for cross-dimensional travelling."

The man looked confused for a second. "Cross…dimensional?"

"Yes. I have to go check something out, so can you do it for me?"

The guard nodded.

The Colonel walked swiftly past the rowdy inmates, the gears grinding in his head. If his conclusion was correct, the entirety of both Amestris and this Fiore would be in trouble….

As the Colonel was leaving, something else happened; an officer walked into the jail. He wore a blue uniform like most of the other soldiers, but wore a blue cap that kept his appearance hidden. Walking swiftly, the officer stopped in front of Cell Number 33. He took out a blade and fit it between the door frame and unlocked the door (the alarm didn't sound because he knew his comrades had already disabled it).

Natsu, Erza and Juvia were surprised by this newcomer.

"An officer already came in to question us." Erza replied.

"Oh, is that so?" The officer replied. "Well, it's good thing I'm not an officer then."

The three raised their eyebrows in surprise.

The man took off his hat, revealing a man who looked no older than a teenager. "The name's Ling Yao, and I have something I need from the three of you."


	5. Chapter 5: Mission Start

Chapter Five:

Lahar stood on the balcony of the Magic Council building, pondering his mission. The council had ordered him to investigate disturbances in northern Fiore. The mayor of a small town (he believed it was called Regindale) was called with disturbing news about some of the townsfolk disappearing upon entering the nearby forest. They would usually go hunt for food, but they wouldn't return. While not officially released to the public, the Magic Council had gained intelligence regarding the Dark Guild, Meteor Hand. According to rumors, the guild had taken refuge in the forest near Regindale after many of its members were arrested by the Council. Being Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit, he was to bring justice the scoundrels that lived in the forest. He had fought the Dark Guild before, and the council had reason to believe that the guild was behind the disappearances, however, something felt off about the guild. While they dabbled in forbidden magic with the use of animal subjects, they had never stooped to using humans.

The shuffle of feet got his attention. He turned around to face Doranbolt and two new recruits. Lahar nodded hello to the three.

"This is Luella and Wexler Glasgow." Doranbolt introduced the two recruits. They appeared to be twins, or at least siblings, with their hair the same shade of chestnut. They both had hazel eyes and skin the color of cream. Lahar estimated they were no older than maybe eighteen, extremely young for new recruits.

"Pleased to meet you." Luella politely bowed. Wexler did the same.

"Luella is assigned to assist you in the Regindale case." Doranbolt explained. "While Wexler is to help me with my own mission."

"You aren't coming along for the Regindale case?"

Doranbolt shook his head, reluctantly. "I wish. Wexler and I were assigned to go interrogate members of the Brotherhood. Apparently, there was an incident on a train to Magnolia earlier; members of the Brotherhood were trailing a girl from Meteor Hand and decided to make their move on the train."

Lahar winced, mainly for two reasons. The Brotherhood was a group that no one wanted to encounter, especially no member of the Royal Army. The other thing was that the train was headed to Magnolia. "Oi, don't tell me that…"

"Fairy Tail was involved in the incident."

Lahar frowned.

"However, there is something disturbing about that." Doranbolt said. "According to our sources, Natsu Dragneel has gone missing."

"Missing?" Lahar asked. "Is it even possible to lose him?"

Doranbolt shrugged. "I was told more information would be given once I arrived."

The Glasgow twins were merely glancing from Lahar to Doranbolt, as if they were playing tennis.

"Well, I wish you luck with the Brotherhood." Lahar said. He motioned Luella to follow him and the two exited the balcony. Wexler and Doranbolt soon followed.

"Hey, Doranbolt, are the Brotherhood like some kind of guild?" Wexler asked.

"Sort of." Doranbolt replied. "They're more like a secret branch of the army whose missions do not usually involve the army itself. They were created after the Tenrou Island incident in order to track down any wizards who dabbled in forbidden or dark magic. But I'll warn you, despite being in the army, they hate us."

"Because of the Margrove incident?" Wexler asked.

Doranbolt turned to him with a quizzical look on his face. "How did you know that."

Wexler smiled. "I advanced my Archive magic to the point where I can do everything in my head. I just look back at recent events in the past few years and it seems the Margrove incident was the most secretive accident the Council has ever been in."

"True." Doranbolt replied. "The reason it was swept under the carpet was because a few members of the Brotherhood were killed by the Royal Army, after some Rune Knights mistook them for the convicts. Ever since, they have hated us. It seems the group is like a monolith."

"Interesting." Wexler said, 'archiving' the information.

Lucy walked along the water's edge on the way back to her little abode. She kept her head down the entire way, only looking up when someone greeted her. Even Plue, who kept trying to get her attention, couldn't do much. Sighing, Lucy hopped off the ledge and got to the front of her house.

_"An Alchemist, huh….."_ Lucy looked at the glistening river. She then opened the door and walked in.

"Oh Lucy," Her landlady called (wearing one of Lucy's revealing outfits, a sight that I, the author, do not even want to ingrain into your mind). "You have a visitor; I let him into your room."

Lucy groaned. A visitor usually meant that Natsu had come to take a nap. However, as she got to her door, the emptiness inside her crept back, and she realized Natsu was not there. He had been replaced….by that Alchemist….

Lucy opened the door, wondering who was there to see her. When she got into the room, her mouth almost dropped to the floor.

Sitting on in a recliner, sipping a cup of tea, was the last person she expected to see.

"Porlyusica?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Please don't scream so loud." Porlyusica groaned, setting the tea down. "This is why I hate humans, you're all so obnoxious."

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Lucy said, sitting down next to her. They sat in awkward silence for a few moments. Lucy didn't know what to say to her, she had never really talked to Porlyusica before.

"That crazy Master of yours called me." She said. "Something about an Alchemist replacing that Fire Dragon."

Lucy looked down.

"Well, if you ask me, you shouldn't be too worried about it." Poryusica said. She stood up. "I've already spent too much time here. I must get out of…civilization."

_That's it?_ Lucy thought.

Before Porlyusica left, she stopped in front of the door. "The reason Makarov called me was to "tell you something". He didn't say what to say, and I was hoping you would know. That crazy bastard wasted my time."

She turned around. "But I will tell you this. Don't worry about the Alchemist, he's not that bad of a person." And with that, she turned and walked out. On her way back, Porlyusica was pondering several thoughts. She had kept a secret that only Makarov knew of, and she wished it to remain hidden. However, she knew one thing, Lucy Heartfilia was going to have a difficult time trusting the Alchemist…..

Meanwhile, Lucy was still wondering about Porlyusica's visit. She still couldn't come to trust Ed, even if everyone told her to do so. She couldn't trust an Alchemist ever again…not after what had happened all those years ago….


End file.
